ICMOB supports the intramural research program through a variety of activities which are aimed towards facilitation of clinical research, enhanced patient care and safety, and the professional development of intramural staff. To accomplish this ICMOB provides clinical support through a variety of mechanisms which include the assignment of staff to support initiatives and research programs within select DIR laboratories, provides facilities management support services, provide policy dissemination and interpretations of those policies that impact intramural research, and provides expert guidance and advice to intramural staff on a variety of topics that affect the intramural programs. In addition to the clinical support, ICMOB provides a mechanism for training of clinical staff through continuing education programs, oversight of resident and medical student trainings and facilitation of fellowship programs with NIAID.